


Nothing Like the Deep Breaths

by LdyBastet



Series: The Perks of Being Aoi [9]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Aoi's wound up and horny after a live, but his hotel room is very empty. Good thing he has a phone and someone to call...
Relationships: Aoi/omc (the GazettE)
Series: The Perks of Being Aoi [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/384403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Season of Kink





	Nothing Like the Deep Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for my friend Akira. It's a bit late, but Happy Birthday! <3 Partly inspired by the _phonesex/sexting_ prompt on my 2020 Season of Kink card.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Aoi closed the door to the hotel room behind him and sighed. It was late and he was tired but still on edge from the live. It had been a good one, the live house had been packed and there had been no equipment problems. He would have liked to spend some time in the hotel bar, but they had to get up early the next morning and drive to the next stop on the tour. Maybe he should take another shower to cool down, or perhaps...

Just because he couldn't sit in the bar didn't mean that he couldn't have another beer... 

When he had his beer, Aoi lay down on the bed, propping himself up against the headboard with a few pillows, and reached for his phone. It wasn't too late yet, was it? Only 11pm. He dialled a number he'd memorized by now.

"Ah, Takeru-kun?"

"Aoi-san! Is it over? The live? How did it go? I wish I could have been there!"

Aoi smiled. Takeru was always so enthusiastic, never even tried to hide that he was a passionate fan of the band, never pretended to be aloof and cool just because he knew Aoi. Aoi found it refreshing, and also quite cute. "Yeah, but you have to work, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Takeru sounded a little sad, and Aoi imagined he was pouting a little. "So, tell me all about it!"

Aoi laughed. "It was a good live. High energy and a good crowd."

"What songs did you play?"

Aoi told him the set list while sipping his beer, smiling at Takeru's enthusiasm over some of the songs. "But enough about the live," he said then. "Tell me about yourself. What are you wearing?"

Takeru giggled. "Aoi-san!"

"No really, tell me. I'm all alone in a boring hotel room, the bed is cold... I need to be warmed up!"

"You've asked me this before, on the phone..."

"Yeah... sadly, I can't come over with something sexy for you to wear for me this time," Aoi said. "Mm, that schoolgirl uniform though..."

"Yes?" Takeru's voice took on that shy note that Aoi thought was so cute.

"Have you worn it since?"

"I..."

"Oh? You have? Were you alone?" Aoi asked a little more casually than he felt.

"Of course! I wouldn't wear it with anyone else!"

"Aha! So you have worn it!" Aoi was a little surprised at his own relief that it hadn't been with someone else, but hid it behind his teasing words. "Did you masturbate?"

"Aoi-san!" 

"Aw, are you blushing now?" Aoi grinned. "I know you are. Did you put the skirt and the blouse on and think about me while jerking your cock?"

"Oh god..." Takeru made a small sound, a mix between and sigh and a moan.

"Mmhm... Are you getting hard now?" Aoi rubbed his hand over his crotch. He was getting hard anyway, thinking about Takeru all dressed up for him, sitting on his lap, Aoi's cock buried deep inside him. "Fuck..." He opened his trousers and took his cock in hand. "I want to see you in those clothes again," he whispered.

"Mm, I miss you... I'll wear them for you when you get back home."

Aoi grinned. "I'm looking forward to that. I'll bend you over and lick your arse until you pant and moan and beg me to fuck you." He had his cock in his hand now and stroked as he talked. 

Takeru groaned. "Aoi-san, please..."

"Are you touching yourself now? Let me hear you moan for me."

"I... yes," Takeru replied, barely audibly, and Aoi just knew that his cheeks were probably flaming red as he admitted that.

"Do you wish it was my hand instead? Don't you long for my fingers inside you, opening you up to receive my cock?" Saying the words, teasing Takeru like this, sent a shiver of excitement down to Aoi's cock, making it throb and he sped up his movements a bit. It felt good, but... "I wish you were here to suck my cock now," he breathed. "Your mouth is so good."

"Mm... I-- I want that too..." Takeru whispered, then moaned softly. 

"Want to lick and suck and taste my cock?"

Takeru's gasp was all the reply Aoi needed to go on, pushing further. The image of Takeru underneath him, hair in disarray, face flushed with arousal, eyes closed and lips parted as he was panting while Aoi was fucking him was clear in his mind. "I want to fuck you," Aoi said, then moaned as he remembered what it felt like. "Want to feel your tight arse clenching around me."

"A-Aoi... Please..."

"You're close aren't you?" Aoi could hear it, Takeru's sweet breaths mingled with little moans. He sounded a little like a puppy, a cute little puppy dreaming the best dreams of his life.

"Yes..."

"I want to hear you come. I want to hear you moan and see you unable to take anymore, coming as I pound your arse..."

"Aah... Oh..." Takeru mumbled something too but his words were overtaken by the sounds of pleasure and Aoi couldn't hear it. It didn't matter though. Just hearing the sharp intake of breath and the groan sent another shiver of arousal straight down to Aoi's cock. "Oh, Aoi-san... I want... I want... I-- Ah!"

"Fuck," Aoi cursed under his breath. He was close as well now, and hearing Takeru come was all he needed. He'd preferred to have Takeru there to do it for him, but damn if his own hand didn't feel really fucking good right at that moment. His cock throbbed and swelled as his balls tightened, and then hot come pulsed over his hand, shot halfway up his chest and dribbled all over his stomach. 

"Aoi?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just come?"

Aoi laughed, a little out of breath from the intensity of his orgasm. "Yeah."

"Mm... I want to lick it off your hand," Takeru whispered then giggled. "Oh my god, I can't believe I said that!"

Aoi laughed again. "I have taken all your innocence and tainted you!"

"You have! It's terrible! I'm ruined for anyone else, and now you are stuck with me!"

"Yeah... I better take care of you then, right?"

Takeru sighed softly. "Yes... When you're home again, take care of me..."

"Oh yes, I'll fuck you hard you won't remember your name!"

"Aoi-san!" Takeru sounded almost shocked, and Aoi grinned. Apparently, Takeru still retained a little bit of innocence. Aoi would have to take care of that. 

"Sleep well, cutie, and dream of me."

"I always do... See you soon I hope. Good night."

"Night."

Aoi put the phone away and reached for his towel to dry the semen off him. Now he could sleep, and maybe in the morning, while the tour bus took them to their next destination, he could think of just what he wanted to do to Takeru, make some nice and dirty plans for their next meeting.


End file.
